Destruction
This article is about the attribute. For the card, see Destruction (card). "Destruction" ( Hakai) is an attribute given to cards with destructive abilities. List of Sets Containing Destruction Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 3: Complete Chaos (JP) List of Destruction Cards Ancient World Spells *Dragons All Staked in *Lordbreak, Flame Gale *Soaring Dragon Spirits Danger World Spells *Battle Dragon Slaying Crush *Demon Break Slash *Demon Slay Interment Formation *Demon Slay Slash *Dimensional Demon Slay Slash *Divine Crash *Double Guillotine *Earth-shattering Slash *Exorcist Stomp *Explosive Demolition Axe *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manbutsu Bakusai *Infinite Demon Slay Slash Darkness Dragon World Spells *Black Arc Splints *Black Bard Ballad *Black Chaos Claw *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Curse Destruction *Darkness Rune *Dead Scream *Death Break *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Grip *Death Gauge Timer *Death Shield *Death Trap *Gale Destruction *Gale Impulse *Guillotine Cutter *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Inferno Rule *Jet Black Wind *Lunatic *Million Edge *Noble Sacrifice *Sudden DEATH! Impacts *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge Monsters Size 0 *Black Fire, Inflame Size 1 *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare Size 2 *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Dragon World Spells *Break Time *D. Together *Deity Dragon Flash *Dragod's Breath *Dragod Spell *Dragod Var *Dragon Chase *Dragon Crush *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Thunder *Dragonic Thunder, Rage of the Lightning Dragon *Fist of the Red Battler *Flash of the Deity Dragon *Gar-Break *Knight Counter *Shinestorm *Shining Smash *Stout Arm of the Sun Impacts *Dragobulk Stormschlag Dungeon World Spells *Cecilia's Spell Disarm *Dig a Hole *Dungeon Explosion *Dungeon Pit *Hidden Crossbow *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Evil Pulse *Pre-emptive Strike! *Rolling Punch *Rolling Stone *Secret Spikes *Trap Room Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! Generic Monsters Size 1 *Actor Knights Death *Actor Knights Tower Size 2 *Actor Knights Chariot Size 3 *Actor Knights Judgement *Battle Deity Robo City, Void Fort Mumyo Spells *Burn Ship Soul *End of War *Field Canceller *Operation Hound *Remove Hero World Spells *All According To My Volition *Be Glad That You Can be of Use to Me *Beaaaaaaaaaam!! *Draw Away the Lackeys! *Energy Absorption Machine *Fire All Cannons! *I Have No Business with the Likes Of You! *I Won't Die From Just That! *Military Launcher *Momentary Flash *There, I See It! Katana World Spells *Apex of Ambush *Sword Skill, Sen no Sen Legend World Spells *Fury of Odin *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Holy Wish *Light Horn of the False Deity *Unyielding Dignity Impacts *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief Lost World Spells *Day of Devastation Magic World Spells *Bastin Caps *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No-Brainer *Nothing to It! *Trick or Trick Monsters Size 3 *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator Star Dragon World Spells *Arms Bomber *Barely Attack *Barracal Barret *Delete Jewel *Fragment Reload *Full Bright Eye *Null Place *Picador Laser *Prism Eye *Soularms *Star Blast *Surprise Laser Dual Cards Spells *Betrayer (Darkness Dragon/Legend) *Darkness Rune (Darkness Dragon/Legend) *Demon Slay Battle Aura "Bind" (Dual Card/Danger World) *Double Loss (Dragon/Katana) *Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber (Dragon/Magic) *Steel Hammer of Justice! (Ancient/Hero) List of Support Cards *Actor Knights Judgement *Guardian Dragon of Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare Category:Ancient World Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World Category:Star Dragon World